The present invention relates to a rear axle arrangement for a heavy vehicle and particularly to a frame of the arrangement and its connection to the vehicle chassis.
Heavy vehicles, which here means, for example, trucks, buses and similar freight and utility vehicles, incorporate according to conventional technology a longitudinal chassis element in the form of two frame side members which are connected to one another by means of a number of cross-members. The frame side members extend parallel with one another along substantially the whole length of the vehicle and support vehicle components such as the engine, the driver""s cab and a load surface which takes the form, for example, of a load platform or a superstructure. In addition, the vehicle""s front and rear axles are suspended in the frame side members.
In heavy vehicles such as tucks, the frame side members and the cross-members act as main loadbearing parts of the vehicle in order to achieve strength and rigidity. In heavy vehicles such as buses, the bodywork also contributes to vehicle rigidity and strength. Conventionally designed support devices are nevertheless built so as to be relatively unresistant to bending and torsion in order to be able to cope with heavy loads and varying road conditions, comprising a complete range from forest roads or no roads to smooth motorways. Relatively low resistance to bending and torsion does entail, however, certain problems with regard to riding comfort and vehicle running characteristics. The chassis element having relatively low resistance to torsion and the wheel axles being made of steel result in not entirely sadly riding comfort, particularly on long journeys and on good roads. Nor is it possible for riding comfort and vehicle running characteristics to be improved to any appreciable extent by more sophisticated suspension systems. As heavy vehicles are to an ever increasing extent travelling on smooth roads, riding comfort and vehicle running characteristics are an increasingly important factor. In addition to riding comfort being naturally advantageous for the vehicle""s driver and passengers, it is also important to reduce the amount of damage to freight, particularly when carrying goods which are easily damaged. Conventional frame side members and steel wheel axles result in any road surface unevenness being propagated in the chassis element and having adverse effects on substantially the whole vehicle.
The conventional superstructure of a heavy vehicle also has the disadvantage of its manufacture being relatively expensive because such a design involves many different components which cannot be standardised for different vehicle variants. For example, the vehicle""s front and rear axle arrangements may involve many different components depending on whether the respective wheels are to be steerable or not, powered or not, how many rear axles the vehicle is to have, the type of suspension, etc. Such a conventionally constructed heavy vehicle also requires a relatively large amount of assembly work.
DE-A-4322716 describes a vehicle chassis for heavy-duty vehicles. The chassis incorporates a rear axle arrangement, a box-like central chassis element and a front axle arrangement. The rear and front axle arrangements are of conventional design in that they incorporate two longitudinal frame members which are connected to one another by means of cross-members. The wheel suspension seems to incorporate a steel wheel axle and the forces acting upon the wheels will be led on into the central tunnel-like chassis element.
The object of the present invention is to provide a rear axle arrangement which constitutes a substantially self-supporting unit, i.e. which can absorb the forces acting upon the rear wheels and which contributes to better vehicle running characteristics.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rear axle arrangement which incorporates simple standardised components which are easy to fit and readily available, so that repair work and servicing operations can be performed easily and quickly.
These objects are achieved with the rear axle arrangement indicated in the introduction, which is characterised in that the rear axle arrangement incorporates at least one separate rear axle unit which itself incorporates a loadbearing frame structure and two of said wheels, said frame structure extends between a first end region and a second end region in said longitudinal direction and said first end region of said frame structure is designed to be connected to said elongate chassis element, and that said two wheels are suspended on said frame structure.
The rear axle arrangement thus incorporates a separate unit which includes a frame structure, i.e. a framelike structure, on which two rear wheels are suspended. For major repair work, the rear axle unit can easily be disassembled from the elongate chassis element and be replaced by another rear axle element, thus avoiding the vehicle being stationary in a workshop. Replacing one rear axle unit by another is a simple operation and need not take up valuable time.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, said frame structure forms a space which extends through the frame structure in said longitudinal direction. The framelike structure thus exhibits a cavity which extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the frame structure incorporates two side portions which are situated at a distance from one another, extend in said longitudinal direction and are connected to one another by means of an upper portion and by means of at least one lower portion in such a way that said portions form said space between them. The result is a tunnel-like structure or may be likened to a boxlike structure which is open at both of its ends arranged in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and is capable of absorbing at least substantially all the vertical forces which act upon the rear wheels.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, said portions, as viewed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, form a substantially quadrilateral frame round said space. The result is a frame structure which has high rigidity and strength.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, each side portion has a lower section and an upper section, and each of the lower sections is of greater extent in said longitudinal direction than the respective upper section. In addition, said side portions may be connected to one another by two lower portions, in which case the first lower portion is arranged adjacent to the first end region of the frame structure and the second lower portion is arranged adjacent to the second end region of the frame structure. Said positioning of the lower portions results in a frame structure which has high rigidity and strength.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, said two wheels are individually suspended in said frame structure. This improves the vehicle""s riding comfort and running characteristics in that vertical forces acting upon a rear wheel of the vehicle will be absorbed by the frame structure and will not affect other parts of the vehicle. According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, each of said two wheels is suspended by means of a lower link arm and an upper link arm which are pivotingly connected to the frame structure. In addition, both the lower link arms and the upper link arms are pivotingly connected to respective said side portion. The rear axle unit also incorporates a spring device for each wheel, and each spring device is connected to the upper portion of the frame structure and a lower link arm.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, said war axle unit forms a substantially self-supporting rear axle module, and any desired number, preferably two or three, of such rear axle modules may be connected to one another via said frame structures. The rear axle unit thus forms a self-supporting module. One rear axle arrangement can only incorporate one such module, but it is also possible to connect two or more such modules, in which case each module is self-supporting.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, said wheels are powered and a differential gear is arranged in said frame structure. With advantage, said differential gear is arranged in said space, in which case not only does each of said side portions incorporate an aperture but a respective driveshaft also extends from the respective wheel through said aperture to said differential gear. Said space extending through the frame structure in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, i.e. the frame structure forming a hollow structure in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, makes it easy for the differential gear to be arranged and fitted in said frame structure, either from the first end region of the frame structure or from the second end region of the frame structure, before the first end region of the rear axle unit is connected to the elongate chassis element of the vehicle. Situating the differential gear in said space provides a flexible and compact solution. The differential gear is itself connected to the vehicle""s engine via a gearbox and a driveshaft. The gearbox and driveshaft are situated in the vehicle""s elongate chassis element in the vicinity of said frame structure.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, said rear axle unit incorporates a towbar which is directly connected to said frame structure. The towbar, which is designed to make it possible to attach trailer vehicles to said vehicle, is thus directly connected to the rear axle unit, thereby avoiding multi-stage power transmission. This is possible because the frame structure of the rear axle unit is so constructed as to exhibit high rigidity and strength.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, said rear axle unit incorporates a coupling device for attaching a trailer vehicle. Thus, like the towbar, said coupling device is also designed to make it possible to attach a trailer. What is referred to here, however, is a coupling device in the form of a turntable which is designed to make it possible to attach trailers which only have a rear axle arrangement. According to a preferred embodiment, said coupling device constitutes said upper portion which connects the side portions of the frame structure.